Fading Light
by PhoenixfromtheFlame
Summary: With demons closing in, Castiel takes the Winchester brothers to a place where they can wait out the attack. But what secrets is the owner of the house hiding? Gift fic for psicat76. AU, Light Slash, Castiel/Harry.


Disclaimer: I do not own this and I do not make any profit from this story.

AN: This is a gift fic for psicat76 for being the first to review Master of Death. To anyone else that I have promised a oneshot for, don't worry as soon as I can work up the inspiration for it I will get it posted. Oneshots are definitely a struggle for me to write :)

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

_Save me now  
before my world falls  
Save me now  
from myself  
before the dawn_

_Save me now  
I'm at the reaper's door  
Can't you see  
you hold the key  
to set my mind free... _

_~Save Me From Myself, Sirenia_

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Harry breathed in deep, fresh air rushing into his lungs. He'd just finished off his early morning jog, and he really needed a shower. He turned around to go into the bathroom, unzipping his jumper as he went, when, with a gush of air, three men appeared in his living room, tense and ready for a fight.

Harry would have tensed up too, if he hadn't recognised the power that had brought the three men into his house, "Hello Castiel, who're your friends?"

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Dean was still in a little bit of shock. Castiel had suddenly appeared in Sam and his motel room, said that there was a bunch of demons coming, and without even waiting for permission, gone and done that little teleport thingy to God knows where. The first thing that he could see was what looked like an ordinary living room, with a black haired man coming in from another room.

The hunter's first thought was, 'How do I explain this?' While Sam had already started stuttering out an excuse.

Both of them had tensed up, ready to be chased out of the room with a gun at their backs when the other man spoke, "Hello Castiel, who're your friends?"

Dean's mouth fell open, while Sam's litany of excuses shuddered to a stop. Castiel just walked over to the man, "This is Sam and Dean Winchester, my charges. There was a large number of demons closing in on their location and I brought them to the safest place I could think of."

Castiel turned to face the two brothers, standing behind the man and wrapping his arms around the shorter man, "Sam, Dean, this is my lover, Harry."

You could have heard a feather hit the ground in the silence that followed.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Sam managed to pull himself together first, "L-lover? Castiel, you're gay?"

Castiel nodded, "I am very happy, Sam."

Harry hid his smile behind his hand as Dean spoke, "No, he means you're a . . . fag." Harry would have punched the man, but he could see that he didn't mean anything offensive, he just didn't know what other words to use.

"Dean, I am not a cigarette."

Harry took pity on the boys, "Cas, he means that you're a homosexual."

Castiel frowned, "That would not be . . . accurate. I am . . . Harry-sexual."

Dean and Sam choked at the strange name Castiel had come up with for his sexuality, Harry just laughed.

"Isn't homosexuality a sin?"

Sam blushed as Castiel gave him a piercing look, "God loves all of us Sam, no matter who we love."

Sam blushed harder at the subtle reprimand. Harry reached out his hand to shake, "Hi, I'm Harry Evans, nice to meet you."

Sam and Dean both shook his hand, trying to wrap their heads around the situation. From Castiel popping in, rambling about demons, to meeting his lover, who was a guy!

Sam shook his head, "I'm sorry could you repeat that?" He'd been distracted by his thoughts and he suspected that Dean had been the same.

Harry grinned, not insulted by the lack of attention, "Would either of you like something to eat?"

Dean nodded eagerly, while Sam had less enthusiasm than his bottomless pit of a brother. Castiel disentangled his arms from the shorter man, but the angel stayed close as they all moved into the kitchen.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

"Dude, your cooking is better than sex!"

Harry smiled at Dean's outburst, muffled by the bacon and eggs in the man's mouth. Castiel opened his mouth to say something, a confused look on his face, but Harry covered the angel's mouth with his hand, "Not at the dinner table, Cas."

Sam blushed a little, used to Castiels misunderstandings about the simplest things, but not used to the angel talking about sex.

Dean just ignored it, far more used to other 'walks' of life than his brother. Plus it was fun watching Sam get flustered so easily.

Castiel hadn't eaten anything, not having to, being a divine being. "It should be fine for you two to leave in the evening. The demons will have left by then."

Sam swallowed the food in his mouth before speaking, "Castiel, why did you bring us here? What makes this place so safe?"

It was Harry who answered his question this time, "My house has some of the most extensive and powerful wards in all of America, even the most powerful demons wouldn't be able to come within one hundred metres of this place."

Dean and Sam's mouths dropped open again, a small bit of bacon falling out of the older brothers mouth, "How the hell did you do that?"

Harry smiled, a little bit bitterly, "I did it myself, a long time ago, and I've been adding to it ever since then. I have wards from almost every country, and even some non-human made wards."

Sam stared at him for a second, "Who are you?"

Harry's smile was sad, and Castiel leant over to envelop the black haired man in a hug, "My true name is Samael, Angel of Death."

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Dean and Sam were gaping, again. "B-but . . . your so . . ."

Samael smiled gently, "Human?"

The brothers nodded in unison, still a little unnerved, Dean didn't know who Samael was, but Sam did. Samael was one of the more powerful Angels, an Archangel. It was said that he was the accuser, seducer and the destroyer. But what was he doing here, hiding away on earth?

"I've been here for a very long time, centuries and centuries spent here on earth. After that long, you do pick up a few things."

Sam frowned, "But what about your host?"

Samael's smile disappeared, sadnesses swirling in his eyes, "Harry and I shared this body, he showed me the world, hundreds of years ago. But he grew tired of living, of watching everything around him wither away and die. I helped him fade a long time ago."

Dean and Sam stared at each other in horror, neither able to imagine having to kill some one who you had known for longer than most people lived. Samael stood up abruptly, "I'm going to have a shower, make yourselves at home." He left quickly, Castiel following closely afterwards.

Sam and Dean sat in silence as the two left, the happy atmosphere of lunch ruined by the Archangel's revelations.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Samael stood in the shower, boiling hot water flowing over his smooth skin. One of the benefits of being an Archangel was the ability to heal his host, even if the soul of the body was long gone. Remembering Harry made his heart ache, remembering the sweet, innocent boy that had stayed with him for far longer than he could have ever asked.

Taking on his host's name had been the least he could do to remember all that Harry had done for him. In the end they had become so similar anyway, Angel imitating human and human mimicking Angel.

Harry had opened his eyes to everything that humans were capable of, and the young boy had been enraptured with everything that humans had achieved over the decades, even though that faded over the long years.

Samael gave a start when a familiar set of arms wrapped around him, bringing a comforting warmth. "Cas . . ."

"Hush, Samael. Let me take care of you."

Samael relaxed, as Castiel slowly worshipped his body. Muscles were rubbed, tenseness massaged away and the Angel chased away the painful memories of his lover.

Samael pulled the other man up, and their lips met in a chaste kiss, not needing to take things further to show each other their feelings, their devotion. They stayed there, hot water running down their bare bodies, wrapped up in each other.

Samael closed his eyes, feeling loved and wanted. Even if Harry was gone, he had someone to live for.

Forever

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Wow that was a strange ride. I wrote this after my english exam, and I was kind of high :) I hope it wasn't too confusing, and if you do have questions, don't worry the rest of us do as well :) Sad but true. Anywhoo, send me any questions you have in your review and I will try to answer them

A special thanks to psicat76, who ended up betaing her own gift fic . . . I hope the rest of you like it :)

Please tell me what you think :)

Phoenix


End file.
